Propiedad Kuran
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Para ciertos pura sangre el haber sido mordidos por un nivel "e" y sexy prefecto, los ha dejado muy intranquilos.Podria ser que el poderoso Kuran Kaname, se enamoro de un ser inferior?  Y que es lo que siente Zero, por Kaito, su nuevo compañero? kanxzexka
1. Chapter 1

PROPIEDAD KURAN.

Hola minna-sanyo aki de nuevo, pienso esforzarme, ya que tengo otras 2 o tres ideas mas para fics en proceso, que emocion bueno, aki esta el primer cap de este fic espero que les guste y yas saben cualquier cosa les dejo mi face paque me escriban: Lexkai Raven.

CAPITULO 1.

La lluvia golpeaba incansablemente los cristales, con sus finos dedos seguía la trayectoria marcada por las grandes gotas, sus delicadas manos solo buscaban en que mantenerse ocupadas, mientras en su boca un suspiro se colaba y lo único que resonaba en el silencio de aquella habitación era "Zero".

Desde hacía ya un mes que esa palabra y el recuerdo que le evocaba, no la dejaba en paz, estaba preocupada, que no se supone que ella estaría feliz al lado de Kaname-sempai? Tan pronto la pregunta fue formulada de nuevo la imagen del peliplateado, de esos hermosos ojos violeta vino a su mente.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una esbelta pero masculina figura podía distinguirse entre la precaria luz que se colaba por el gran ventanal, recostado sobre su diván el gran Kaname Kuran trataba en vano de no seguir recordando la sensación de los colmillos perforando su piel, la tibia lengua que de momentos se paseaba por su fino cuello después de haber degustado aquel liquido carmesí, como olvidarlo? Si él, un pura sangre, no, más bien el príncipe de pura sangre Kaname Kuran se había rebajado a servirle de sustento a un mísero nivel "e", pero había sido necesario mejor el, que su adorada Yukki, pero por qué demonios no podía olvidar el calor de ese cuerpo?,el aroma que desprendía, esos ojos tristes y marchitos y sin embargo tan cautivantes?.

-maldito Kiryyu-profirió, tratando de culparlo de sus males.

Llevo una de sus manos al cuello y con sus dedos palpo la zona donde se seguro él había mordido, una pequeña punzada tal vez de ansiedad le atravesó, sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, ante la imagen que su mente recreo, un pálido cuello enmarcado por un tatuaje y seguido de un apetecible pecho bien definido, se estaba volviendo un poco loco, mejor se daba una ducha para relajarse.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se había dado por vencida, mejor desistir por imposible, decidió tomar un baño caliente, tal vez eso la despejaría, al instante recordó que había roto su tina en un despliegue de sus nuevos poderes como vampiresa, de seguro a su ni-san no le importaría prestarle su baño.

Entro a la habitación de Kaname distraída, ya que cuando toco nadie respondió, supuso que su hermano había salido así que sin pena se adentró hasta el baño, abrió la puerta sin cuidado descubriendo así que ante ella se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de Kaname, la vergüenza se hizo presente en sus mejillas, el mayor de los Kuran atino a ponerse rápidamente una toalla torpemente, demonios!, que hacia Yukki ahí?

-lo…lo, lo siento ni-san-qué vergüenza! Había dado media vuelta y tapado sus ojos.

-que haces aquí Yukki?-estaba sorprendido por la intromisión-pasa algo, me necesitabas?.

-no, yo solo necesitaba que me prestaras tu baño-seguía sin voltear-porque, pues veras-empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-yo destruí mi tina.

-ah!-sintió alivio pensó que pasaba algo grave -la mandare cambiar, no te preocupes, y claro que puedes usar mi baño-se encamino y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven-ya puedes voltear-la chica aún tenía el rostro sonrojado-solo que la próxima deberías tocar Yukki-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, para tranquilizarla.

-si claro ni-san-su mirada se había clavado en el piso, no quería verlo a los ojos.

- esta bien, voy a salir, necesitas algo? Pregunto con interés el mayor, Yukki últimamente estaba muy seria.

-no estoy bien-*lo que necesito no creo que puedas dármelo*-ok-se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La castaña preparo la tina mientras en su mente algo rondaba. El sentimiento de ver a Kaname desnudo no había sido mas que el de vergüenza y un poco de espanto y no porque fuese desagradable, si no porque se trataba de su hermano, si! Solo su hermano debía aceptarlo ella estaba enamorada de Zero y estaba sufriendo en silencio por la distancia, y no solo la física si no también el hecho de que el no la hubiese aceptado al enterarse de que ella era una pura sangre, pero no se desanimaría, no ahora, que sabia por fin lo que sentía, haría comprender a ese gruñón que los vampiros también eran buenos, que ella y Kaname no eran unos monstruos, que no eran sus enemigos, solo esperaba que Kaname no se decepcionara por su decisión, que la apoyara, que no sufriera por ella, y que encontrara a una persona especial para compartir su eternidad, como ella esperaba hacerlo con Zero.

Después de todo y ahora pensándolo bien el comportamiento de Kaname hacia ella no era la de un enamorado más bien era como la de un hermano mayor sobreprotector y eso le alegraba.

Definitivamente daría su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir desvanecer lo prejuicios de Zero y así poder estar a su lado, le buscaría pareja a su hermano y trataría de que esos dos se llevaran mejor y así podría tener por fin la familia que siempre quiso.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Como que la vida últimamente se había visto muy perra con el!.

Primero, deberle un favor al maldito de Kuran, después descubre que Yukki es una pura sangre, y PROMETIDA del chupasangre desgraciado antes mencionado y por ultimo su hermano su única familia muerto, eso sí que era mala suerte o no?

Melancólicamente observaba el anochecer sentado a la orilla del lago, una figura masculina lo observaba detenidamente, se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que el peliplata le proporcionaba, pero también podía ver su tristeza, y eso no le gustaba, al parecer después de todo este tiempo sin ver a Zero el aun era el mismo y eso le agrado, aun era la persona a la que el amaba. Los instintos de cazador y vampiro lo alertaron de la presencia extraña.

-sea quien sea, salga ahora-amenazo el cazador.

La sombra que lo observaba salió regalándole una sonrisa de lado al ojiamatista que estaba bastante sorprendido al revelarse ante el aquella presencia.

-Kaito?,Kaito eres tu?-pregunto desconcertado, pero en su interior sintió una extraña felicidad de ver a su antiguo amigo.

-Zero valla se ve que no has cambiado mucho*que? que no ha cambiado, pero si esta mucho más sexy que antes* pensó mientras observaba por completo la figura del peliplata.-siempre solo.

-cállate idiota-mmm tan pronto y ya lo estaba molestando al parecer el tampoco había cambiado mucho-que haces aquí?

-así recibes a los amigos- le dijo con tono de falsa indignación.

-no es eso, pero tenía años sin saber de ti y de repente solo apareces-se explicó el sexy Zero.

-bueno la verdad es que Yagari-sensei me llamo, al parecer hay cierto nivel "e" que cuidar por aquí-lo dijo un poco serio, él sabía que Zero no era ningún peligro.

-no necesito que nadie me cuide!-ahora si se había molestado, que demonios les pasaba a Yagari y Cross metiéndose así en su vida y peor aun involucrando a terceros, él estaba perfectamente bien.

_Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ya después veremos que pitos toca el Kaito en la historia y Yukki mmm pobre Yukki la que le espera… bueno de hecho espero poder hacer a todos sufrir mucho hahaha(risa malvada)como sea, espero sus comentario, criticas, sugerencias etc…

Tratare de actualizar pronto asi que..

Sayonara da!


	2. Chapter 2

_De una vez eh aki el cap 2._

_Ke lo disfruten m_m_

Propiedad Kuran…

CAPITULO 2

Inesperadamente un castaño llego hasta las puertas de la academia Cross, el por que? El no lo quería aceptar, pero se moría de ganas de ver aunque sea de lejos, y solo para calmas esas ansias insoportables de verlo, a quien? si! Kiryyu Zero.

Entro en la academia sin ganas o al menos eso aparentaba, se seguía resistiendo, como era posible que él quisiera ver a ese testarudo y antipático prefecto? Sintió la presencia del antes mencionado cerca del lago y con cautela fue a su encuentro, lo que vio no le gusto, para nada le gusto.

El peliplata se encontraba abrazando a un hombre que jamás había visto por la academia, quien demonios se creía ese tipo? Y porque demonios el estúpido de Zero abraza a alguien que no sea él? Quien le dio ese derecho? No podía ocultar esa furia que se agalopaba en su pecho, pero porque? Eso no eran celos o sí? Bueno si eran, pero solo por que Kiryyu le pertenecía a él y solo a él, que creía que bebería su sangre y ya! Claro que no! el precio por la sangre del príncipe de los pura sangre era un beneficio que solo él y Yukki, su hermana, habían tenido el honor de probar, y solo por eso le debía la vida, su alma y ese cuerpo que ya se encargaría de poseer en todas las formas posibles, ante el pensamiento sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, deseaba probar la sangre de ese cazador y lo haría, sus celos hicieron que su aura fuera percibida por los cazadores, que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia , listos para atacar, pero cuando voltearon en dirección a Kaname, este ya había desaparecido.

Solo algo le quedaba claro, eso no era amor… o al menos no permitiría que en eso se convirtiera…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pequeña Yukki salía de su baño lista para poner su plan en marcha tenía que hacer que Zero la volviera a aceptar y después declarársele, sería difícil conociendo lo testarudo que este era, pero también sabía que tenía un noble corazón y esta vez le sacaría partido a esa cualidad de su adorable cazador.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era una buena excusa para estar cerca de él y que mejor que pidiéndole a su ni-san que volvieran a la academia, de seguro que aceptaba después de todo los demás nobles que los acompañaban también se veían aburridos encerrados en esa enorme mansión, sería bueno regresar a la escuela y hacer algo de provecho.

La chica decidió bajar y dar un paseo por el jardín, justo al llegar a la estancia Kaname entro a la mansión, traía el ceño fruncido, era raro ver a su hermano,

siempre tan serio y apacible enojado, el mayor se dio cuenta que Yukki lo estaba observando demasiado, tal vez aún no había controlado del todo su aura así que cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Yukki tengo que hablar contigo- por su voz se notaba que era algo serio.

-si ni-san, sucede algo malo?-le preocupaba el semblante del castaño.

-no, pero volvemos a la academia Cross-estaba seguro que Yukki no tendría ningún inconveniente en volver.

-en verdad ni-san-sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, regresaría al lado de su Zero y no tuvo siquiera que pedirlo.

- si partimos en dos días, ya fui a hablar con el director Cross, y esta ansioso de verte, ya lo conoces-rodo los ojos al recordar la escena que este le había montado al hacerle la solicitud de volver.

-me alegro tanto-se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su hermano, lo abrazo feliz-voy a arreglar todo ni-san-y se fue de lo más contenta.

-Hmp!-exclamo el príncipe pura sangre-esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ni siquiera pregunto el motivo-y el llamo a uno de los sirvientes, tenía que informar a los demás de su decisión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de sentir esa extraña presencia y no encontrar nada siguieron en su plática, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían, el castaño estaba feliz de ver a su amor, y encantado observando esos labios sensuales moverse a cada palabra que de ellos emanaba, por su parte el peliplata estaba contentísimo de estar con su amigo, el único que tenía.

-entonces te piensas quedar aquí Kaito?-preguntó intrigado el menor.

-claro! No pienso perderte de vista-le contesto regalándole una sonrisa seductora, que para el astuto Zero no pasó desapercibida.

-si es por que piensas que voy a atacar gente por sangre, déjame decirte que no es necesario-le advirtió un poco molesto.

El mayor se acercó y acaricio la mejilla del prefecto dulcemente.

-yo sé que tu jamás harías eso-el tono era dulce-confió en ti, si lo hago es, por que, por que –estaba dudando en decir eso, pero ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos lo animo-quiero estar a tu lado y disfrutar de tu compañía Zero.

Zero se impresiono ante la aseveración de su amigo, eso sonaba muy…muy… como decirlo…pues como que si sonaba muy gay, un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, claro que no! Eran amigos y como tenían mucho sin verse de seguro por eso Kaito estaba muy sentimental, pero, por que no se molestó ante el pensamiento de que eso fuese algo más?

-mmm… gracias creo-y aparto la mirada ruborizado, aunque también observo que el otro tenía los cachetes colorados-vamos entonces a la casa debes estar cansado por el viaje.

El mayor se había perdido por uno momentos en la hermosura del prefecto, se veía tan tierno sonrojado, demonios a el también se le habían subido los colores al rostro debía controlarse pero con Zero era muy difícil lograrlo.

-Kaito!-le llamo el menor ya que no le había contestado nada-vamos-le sugirió al ver que de nuevo le prestaba atención.

-lo siento Zero, vamos-y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la casa.

Al llegar los recibió Cross, tratando de abrazarlos, pero los chicos lo esquivaron fácilmente, lo cual le hizo gracia a Yagari. Cuando el director se levantó del suelo, se adentraron en la casa y como ya era tarde le asignó una habitación al castaño, una que estaba al lado de Zero, el prefecto se despidió para irse a dormir, Kaito se fue detrás de el, pero fue detenido por Yagari.

-oye! Sin hacerle cosas raras a mi muchacho-le dijo amenazador.

-yo.. Yo no-decía entrecortado, jamás pensó que su sensei estuviera enterado de sus sentimientos por el peliplateado.

-haha-no te preocupes chico, y esfuérzate-puso una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos, lo cual sorprendió al castaño, que solo asintió y se retiró.

-mmm-esbozo el rubio-jamás pensé que serias tan comprensivo con un pretendiente de nuestro hijo-pensó que sería uno de eso padres celos maniacos.

-Zero esta muy solo-al parecer estaba preocupado por su querido alumno.-necesita amigos, novia o novio, lo que sea, pero el chico merece un poco de felicidad, no crees?

Kaien estaba conmovido él ya lo había pensado antes, el tenía en la mira a un par de castaños para ocupar el puesto de nuera o yerno, pero se lo reservaría no creía que al moreno le agradara la idea, ya que eran pura sangres.

-tienes razón-le brindo una cálida sonrisa y también se retiraron a descansar.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que se esperaban, Yagari le había mandado a hablar al Takamiya, no solo para que estuviera al pendiente de Zero, si no porque con los nuevos cambios en la organización de cazadores había que estar atentos y contar con aliados de confianza, además que quería que le ayudara a dar clases en la academia, porque para él eso era un fastidio, Kaito había aceptado, después de todo ya era momento de enfrentar a Zero y conquistarlo, después de tanto tiempo de esperar y estar enamorado en secreto.

Los 4 cazadores tomaron el desayuno juntos, cortesía de Zero, claro esta, era el que cocinaba mejor, aunque Kaito le había ayudado, los tres estaban platicando de lo que haría Takamiya y de clases se encargaría, cuando Kaien decidió que era el momento de darles la buena nueva.

-ahhh-suspiro emocionado-se me olvidaba decirles, que creen?-se la estaba haciendo de emoción, después de todo no creía que a alguno de esos tres les gustara la idea-tatataran-hacia ademanes con las manos desesperando a los otros.

Recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza, por parte del prefecto, si ya sabía que no le gustan sus niñerías por que le gusta molestarlo?

-ya dinos que demonios pasa-grito exasperado Toga.

-ahhh- Zero es mal hijo-el ojiamatista se iba a lanzar de nuevo contra el director pero Kaito lo sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que matara al legendario cazador, pero el castaño aprovecho para abrazar a Zero a su cuerpo.

-tranquilo Zero, es muy temprano para andar matando locos-le susurro en el oído y a Zero le dio un pequeño escalofrió.

-esta bien lo que les quería decir es que la clase nocturna vuelve, mi pequeña Yukki y su hermano vuelven-les dijo llorando esta vez de felicidad el rubio.

-queee?-fue la respuesta de todos los presentes, definitivamente era muy temprano para recibir malas noticias.

-y cuando vuelven?-pregunto Zero con recelo, no estaba preparado para ver de nuevo a la feliz pareja Kuran, últimamente pensaba demasiado en Kaname y eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

-mañana están de nuevo aquí-contesto el director con brillos en los ojos.

-tan rápido, pero si aun falta una semana para que empiece el ciclo escolar-intervino el castaño.

-tampoco es como que esas sanguijuelas tengan otro lugar al cual ir, será mejor tenerlas vigiladas-al moreno no le gustaba la idea de tener que volver a tratar con los chupasangre pero era necesario.

-Zero espero que vuelvas a asumir tus deberes de prefecto-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con semblante serio-creo que tu podrías ser el nuevo prefecto que te parece Kaito-kun?-pregunto ahora de forma infantil.

-Por mí no hay problema, así paso más tiempo con Zero-simplemente se le salió lo último.

-Por mi tampoco-dijo un poco avergonzado el peliplata y los mayores sonrieron entre ellos, *será divertido ver la pelea que se destara por el corazón de Zero*pensó Cross y siguió sonriendo, la que le esperaba a su pobre hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuran había un gran ajetreo, nobles y sirvientes iban y venían de un lado al otro arreglando todo para la mudanza, Kaname observaba el relajo desde la sala tomando una copa de vino.

-oye Kaname-llamo el rubio de ojos verdes-y a mí no me dirás el motivo por el cual regresamos?-realmente la duda lo estaba matando.

-es solo que no quiero interrumpir la educación de Yukki-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-mmm-sabia que eso no era cierto-no te creo nada.

*Demonios, tan mala excusa era?*-bueno además ya termine los asuntos que tenía pendientes, no veo que tiene de malo regresar a la academia-el rubio lo seguía observando con una mirada acusadora-además todos necesitamos graduarnos y obtener un título y que mejor que en la academia Cross.

-existen escuelas de puros vampiros que también son legales, lo sabes-al parecer no sería tan fácil escapar de Takuma.

-esta bien!-ya se había cansado-es por…-el rubio parecía emocionado su amigo le diría la verdad-motivos personales, esta bien?

El rubio casi se cae de su asiento, que clase de patética excusa era esa, porque le costaba tanto a su amigo reconocer que quería volver por el prefecto de ojos violeta? El ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaname, pero por lo que veía el orgulloso de su amigo no!

-claro Kaname-era mejor aceptar esa respuesta por ahora-solo ten en cuenta que te apoyo, lo sabes verdad?-el castaño asintió-entonces esfuérzate-y le brindo una sonrisa cálida,*será caso que soy tan obvio?* se pregunto el príncipe pura sangre y el rubio se fue a ayudar a Shiki con unas grandes cajas de ropa, claro de Rima.

El día se les fue volando al parecer ya tenían todo listo, después de atender unas cosas del consejo Kaname fue a ver a su pequeña Yukki.

-ni-san, ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto la castaña.

-si Yukki no te preocupes, mañana a primera hora partimos espero que estés lista-respondió mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su imoto.

-si solo me falta empacar unos regalos, que le compre a Zero, espero que le gusten-la castaña se puso pensativa.

Al mayor de los Kuran no le gusto que su hermana se preocupara tanto por eso, Kiryyu aceptaría de buena gana los que Yukki le hubiese comprado, de eso se encargaba él, aunque por qué tanta preocupación de parte de Yukki?, ahora que se daba cuenta la chica ya no se ruborizaba cuando él la tocaba, seria que ya dejo atrás su enamoramiento hacia él?

-de seguro le van a gustar-le despeino el cabello un poco-no te esfuerces demasiado por él, no lo merece-le dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua el sabía que Zero valía eso y mucho mas.

-no digas eso ni-san Zero es una persona muy valiosa…sobre todo para mí!-la castaña parecía molesta y eso desconcertó a Kaname incluso le había levantado un poco la voz.

-es un nivel e, no lo olvides-puso un tono firme.

-eso no es su culpa, y a mí no me importa, el es muy importante para mí-ahora sí que estaba molesto, no le gusto nada el tono en que lo dijo, era firme como si Zero fuera algo más que un amigo y eso Kaname no lo permitiría, su niña no podía estar con el prefecto, Zero seria de él, no de Yukki, el pensamiento lo alerto de inmediato y si la castaña estaba enamorada del cazador, sería capaz de interferir?

-ya es tarde estamos cansados, después hablamos de esto-y se fue sin más a su habitación.

Llego y se recostó en su diván, tenía que descubrir lo más rápido posible que sentía por el ojiamatista, porque si Yukki lo amaba que pensaba hacer?

To be continued…

_Bueno hasta aki espero que no se aburrieran mucho, pero pues hay que adentrarnos en la historia, como ven cada uno ya empezó a mover sus piezas para ganar el corazón del super sexy zero, la mas atrazada es la Yukki, pero ya verán que se va a poner perra hahaha y pues Kaname ya tiene problemas ay como me gusta hacer sufrir a Kaname y eso que lo bueno aun no empieza. Ahhh la que les espera ah los kuran..._

_Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos._

_SAYONARA DA! m_m_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Propiedad Kuran.

_Primero ke nada muchas gracias a:____**Jessica Li Britannia**__ ke fue la unika ke se digno en dejarme un rr TToTT en serio muchas gracias, es medio deprimente ke nadie deje un comen, aunque sea uno ke diga "mejor pierde tu tiempo en otra cosa", bueno everybody…_

_Siento mucho el ke la actualización tradara tanto pero tengo otros 9 fics en proceso…aunque…olvidemoslo…_

_Sin mas excusas por el momento aki el cap._

Capitulo 3.

No había podido mantenerse completamente concentrado, le había costado mucho mantener esa expresión imperturbable y la de "entiendo todo" cuando Takuma le hablaba sobre los últimos informes de la asociación, minutos antes de partir con destino a la academia Cross, después de todo lo vería de nuevo, cerca de él, estaba seguro poder descifrar sus sentimientos, y también esperaba convencer a su Yukki para que desistiera de esa estúpida idea de ser tan amiga de un nivel "e", ya fuera que él se quedara con el susodicho o solo lo utilizara como distracción, porque si algo tenía claro Kuran Kaname, era que el cazador le gustaba, le provocaba, y deseaba poseerlo.

-ya esta todo ni-san, vámonos!-la voz animada de su imoto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si, vámos entonces-los hermanos pura sangre subieron al coche que los llevaría al campo de batalla, la guerra por el corazón de Zero comenzaba, y no es que los vampiros sepan jugar muy limpio…

El día comenzaba muy agitado en la casa del director Cross, el rubio cocinaba sin parar, meneando olla tras olla, un moreno tomando su taza de café le seguía desde su cómodo asiento, al parecer quería darle una gran bienvenida a su querida hija.

Tanto Kaito Takamiya, como el prefecto Zero, vieron interrumpidas sus preciosas horas de sueño al escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, alarmados con semejante alboroto ambos, bajaron a checar que nadie estuviera siendo asesinado en su domicilio actual.

La sorpresa fue grande al observar la cocina hecha un desastre, el rubio y Yagari cubiertos de una espesa salsa, al parecer esta había explotado y llegado hasta su integridad física.

-qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-trato de que una pequeña risa no se le saliera, ya que era divertido ver a su sensei bañado en salsa de espagueti.

-oohh, Zero-kun a oto-san no le ha quedado la salsa-puso un dedo en su barbilla, como recordando-cuanto tiempo me habías dicho que la dejara al fuego alto?

-te dije 5 minutos. Fuego bajo-contesto colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, esperaba que su cocina algún día quedase limpia.

-creo que ahí estuvo el problema-decía en modo chibi y con destellos en los ojos como si hubiese sido testigo de una gran revelación el director.

-tú crees-grito amenazante el moreno del parche limpiándose el ojo sano de salsa.

-pero la consistencia parecía la adecuada-intervino el castaño cazador, nadie quería ver enojado a Yagari sensei tan temprano en la mañana. Tomo un poco de la mejilla de su sensei y se lo puso en los labios al peliplateado para que la probara, este, aunque sorprendido por el gesto lamio un poco.

-es lo mejor que ha cocinado, hasta hoy-dijo el prefecto cuando la degusto.

Kaito lamio el resto de la salsa en su dedo sensualmente ante la atenta mirada de Zero, relamió sus labios.

-Tienes razón, es deliciosa-comento el castaño.

-no sigan que me estoy sonrojando-decía el rubio abochornado y restregándose en el costado del moreno hostigosa y sugestivamente.

Ambos chicos se quedaron avergonzados por el comentario del mayor pero poco les duro al ver como su sensei le ponía tremendo coscorrón al director por estar de empalagoso, además de por el percance antes ocurrido.

-me voy a bañar-espeto el moreno saliendo rumbo a su cuarto.

-hijo mío-se abalanzó contra Zero que lo detuvo en seco al instante-ayudarías a oto-san a limpiar y preparar algo antes de que llegue mi preciosa Yukki y Kaname –kun?

Y lo había olvidado por un segundo, hoy era el día en que los chupasangre volvían a la academia, la verdad es que el día de ayer se la había pasado tan bien al lado de Kaito entrenando y recordando viejos tiempos, que por un momento los objetos de su preocupación se había disipado de su mente.

-no preparare nada para ellos-frunció el ceño.

-yo lo ayudo a limpiar, no te preocupes Zero, tu ve y prepárate para recibirlos-sugirió el nuevo prefecto.

El peliplateado solo asintió, para después retirarse, dejando atrás al director y su nuevo compañero, rápidamente ambos procedieron a la limpieza del lugar.

-por que pone tanto empeño en que Zero y esos sangre pura convivan?-pregunto de repente el castaño mientras limpiaba la mesa, su voz sonaba seria y un tanto irritada.

-Yukki es su familia, y Kaname-kun le ha ayudado en el pasado-contesto sereno el rubio.

-eso fue solo porque lo necesitaba para sus planes, simple conveniencia, todo lo que saben hacer esos vampiro es utilizar a Zero para su beneficio, igual esa chiquilla-repuso el nuevo prefecto con enojo y desdén.

-eso no es cierto!-el grito y mohín hecho por la castaña sorprendió a ambos por igual.

-lo siento por llegar sin avisar-se disculpo Kaname tratando de restarle importancia a las palabras del castaño cazador, pero observándolo de manera amenazante, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quién era, lo había visto abrazándose con su Zero y ahora hablaba de él y su hermanita como si los conociera, no es que Kaname Kuran fuese rencoroso, pero ese chamaquito ya estaba sacando boleto.

-ya terminaron?-la voz fría e indiferente de Zero se dejo escuchar en la cocina llamando la atención de los tres castaños presentes que quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el recién llegado salía solo con toalla en la cintura, las gotas de agua escurriendo por su torso y su cabello el cual estaba alborotando(secando) con una de sus manos.

Zero quedo inmóvil al notar la presencia de los hermanos Kuran, se suponía que llegaban mas tarde.

Los ojos de Kaname destellaron de lujuria, no era difícil para él comprender en esa circunstancia el porqué, de esa reciente obsesión con Kiryyu. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Kaito, que se molesto por la reacción del presidente de la clase nocturna, estaba seguro que las intenciones de ese chupasangre para con su amigo no eran las mejores.

En cambio Yukki sintió un hueco en el estomago, después de tanto, ahí estaba él, su siempre exhibicionista y desinhibido Zero, mostrándose en paños menores a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de su baño. Cuanto lo había extrañado, así que sin pensarlo se arrojo a los brazos del peliplateado no importándole recibir un patada en el proceso.

Zero que aun no reaccionaba y se encontraba en el ultimo escalón, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió el peso de Yukki sobre él, lo cual lo desbalanceo y cayó al suelo con ella encima, lo que hizo que su toalla se abriera un poco más de lo debido dejando al alcance de la vista de los presentes sus largas y bien formadas piernas y sus muslos tonificados.

-Zero se puede saber qué clase de espectáculo es este?-pregunto enojado y bajando de las escalera Yagari sensei-muchachita quítatele de encima.

El sonrojo en la cara de Zero era muy justificado, y él ni siquiera trataría de negarlo prácticamente Yukki con su humanidad le cubría la hombría (para desgracia de ciertos castaños de mente cochambrosa).

-Yukki-dijo en modo de reproche, tratando de taparse de nuevo nerviosamente ya que la mirada lasciva de Kuran lo ponía nervioso.

-te extrañe-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el pecho del prefecto, respirando su aroma.

A cierto rubio la escena le parecía encantadora, sus pequeños hijitos estaban juntos otra vez, pero para el mayor de los Kuran, esto era realmente insoportable, su amada Yukki, y el objeto de sus bajas pasiones, en esa posición no le agradaba para nada, sentía una pequeña punzada en el estomago (celos), y las ganas irremediables de fruncir el ceño.

Por su parte Kaito, también estaba molesto esa fastidiosa niña después de romper el corazón de su Zero, solo vuelve y dice "te extrañe" con esa maldita sonrisa de "no rompo un plato" cuando todos sabemos que ya rompió toda la vajilla!, y lo peor es que Zero no la aleja, al parecer todavía existe un gran afecto por ella en el corazón del peliplata.

Yagari observaba a todos curioso, el ambiente era muy tenso y eso que él era especialista en emanar ese tipo de aura y ya estaba sintiendo la presión, seguro que era por el Kuran.

-mmm, cof, cof- se permitio como modo sutil de llamar la atención de la castaña, para que se levantase antes de que fuese asesinada por la mirada de Kaito.

-etto…lo siento Zero-le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para poder tomar distraídamente un extremo de la toalla que había quedado prensada entre ambos cuerpos y pasársela al prefecto, pero en el camino roso ligeramente el miembro húmedo (por la ducha) del peliplateado, sacándole un leve gemido apenas audible y un estremecimiento debido a lo inesperado del toque, además de provocarse un intenso rubor y una sensación de cosquilleo a lo largo de su columna al sentir el pene de su Zero.

Y fue el colmo…Kaname hizo un movimiento rápido apartando enseguida a su hermanita del prefecto, Kaito y Yagari a la defensiva se interpusieron para defender a Zero en caso necesario y Kaien… Kaien entraba con unos vasos de té helado con unas vaquitas sonrientes y unos pedazos de pastel y el rostro cubierto de merengue, además de sus características chispitas que alertan que esta contento.

-Quien quiere pastel?-pregunto como si no pasara nada el rubio.

-queremos pastel, pastel, pastel-respondieron todos al unisonó coreando la canción de fiesta infantil.

Todos se voltearon a ver desconcertados, de haber cometido tal estupidez y en perfecta sincronía.

Zero se levanto por fin del piso, al cual ya le estaba agarrando cariño debido al tiempo prolongado en el cual permaneció sobre el, tapándose lo mas rápido que pudo con su toalla, mientras Yagari sensei le hacía casita para que los muchachos y señorita? No lo violasen con la mirada.

-la rebanada mas grande es para mi pequeña Yukki-decia el director acomodando los platos en la mesa distrayendo de nuevo a todos que seguían inmersos en su lucha de "quien mira mas feo a Kuran", claro que Yukki veía a Zero con ojos de cachorro apaleado.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_mmm…saben algo?_

_No se…kreo ke iiia no escribiré, a fin de kuentas nadie se digna a dejarme un rr…pero haber ke pasa, las ideas iiia están, solo falta palparlas en el doc electrónico, pero,…(suspiro), bueno iiia veremos ke pasa…_

_Espero que no se hayan aburrido en este capitulo._

_Como sea si alguien se lee esto, favor de dejarme un rr, son gratis, y me interesa su opinión, nos estamos leyendo?_

_Sayonara da!_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se toman la molestia en dejar un comentario, cuando yo solo leia fics, no tenia idea de lo importante que es dejarlo, se baja mucho la moral del escritor, si no vemos aunque sea un triste y solitario comentario…

Ehh...ehh… también una mega disculpa por el retraso, iia se ke ahora si me eh tardado mucho pero estoy atorada, además ke tengo muchos fics pendientes, y cuando me llega la inspiracion es para un fic nuevo y no los ke tengo en proceso jejeje n/n, bueno komo sea aki el cap, y espero ke sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 4.

El ambiente se había puesto algo…mmm…denso?

La mirada de los castaños recaía rencorosa sobre Yukki, al peliplata el rubor aun no se le quitaba, evitaba ver a Kaname, su mirada lo intimidaba, lo cual le molestaba, ese pura sangre lo había visto un millón de veces con los ojos rojos, mostrándole amenazante los colmillos, y el jamás había bajado la mirada retadora que le caracterizaba, pero esta vez era diferente, ese interés que mostraban esos ojos vino, le ponía nervioso, era como si quisiera descubrir que pensaba. Y lo que pensaba, ni el mismo lo sabia.

La castaña por su parte, ella ni cuenta se daba, solo detallaba en su mente, el hermoso rostro del dueño de sus pensamientos, sus suspiros y sus últimos desvelos, verlo ahí tan cerca, simplemente estaba contenta. A todo esto quien era ese joven castaño?.

-por favor vengan vamos a comer pastel-interrumpió el rubio.

-yo me voy-anuncio Zero dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación rápidamente.

-espera Zero-dijo el castaño cazador y fue a su alcance mientras sentía en su espalda la mirada furiosa del presidente de la clase nocturna.

La castaña por su parte suspiraba resignada, tal vez no seria tan fácil contentarse con Zero.

-Zero aun esta molesto, verdad?-pregunto al excazador, preocupada.

-solo lo tomaron por sorpresa-su tono relajado esperaba que sirviera para aliviar un poco a su pequeña.

-no le aviso que volvíamos acaso?- y la voz del mayor de los Kuran se hacia presente.

-si, ayer le dije, solo que pensaba que llegarían mas tarde es por eso que aun no estaba arreglado-bebía un poco de su te, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Yagari que fumaba su cigarrillo, dejando de lado el pastel.

-y bien, al grano Kuran, porque volviste?-y el rubio ya se esperaba ese tono seco por parte del moreno cazador, si ya se había tardado.

-no veo el porque le molesta, yo veo al director contento-su tono mordaz dejaba ver que no le agradaba que el moreno se inmiscuyera en un asunto que no tenia que interesarle-y se puede saber director Cross, quien ese es chico?-no podía olvidar ese detalle.

-ah!, jeje-rio un poco nervioso-no los presente, él es Takamiya Kaito, será el nuevo prefecto, además de ser sustituto de Yagari.

-y es un viejo compañero de Zero, así que es un muy buen cazador-interrumpió exhalando el humo de su cigarro Yagari.

-ya veo-contesto dubitativo el castaño.

-que bueno, mas amigos para Zero-expreso alegre la pequeña castaña, a lo que Kaname se sorprendió un poco y el rubio sonrió su hija no cambiaba, aun que fuera una pura sangre, ojala que Zero lo comprendiera.

-entonces, ya lo sabes Kuran, mantén a tus sanguijuelas a raya, estamos en un momento critico en las asociaciones, así que somos aliados-soltó de pronto el moreno, lo cual descoloco a Yukki, momento critico, ella no sabia nada, Kaname jamás le comentaba de esas cosas, de hecho nos es como si hablaran mucho.

-ay algún peligro?-pregunto preocupada, después de todo no quería que por su causa los estudiantes humanos salieran perjudicados de algún modo.

-podemos hablar eso en otro momento-pidió Kaname.

-claro-contesto el moreno, levantándose de su asiento.

-si,-el rubio volteo a ver a los ojos a su pequeña hija-no te preocupes Yukki-chan, todo esta bien, oto-san jamás dejaría que pasara nada malo a sus lindos, lindos hijos- y el leve rastro de preocupación en la castaña se esfumo al momento, mientras veía como los ojos de su "padre" se iluminaban con chispitas de colores al mencionarlos, ya extrañaba sus cursilerías.

Sobre la cama desordenada del cazador peliplata, se encontraba a su espera Kaito, aun tenia en mente, tanto, la sensual figura de Zero solo en toalla, como el mal momento con esos chupasangre tan desagradables.

La menor de los Kuran, obviamente estaba enamorada del prefecto, lo que no entendía es por qué no se lo había confesado, se supone que el que se estaba muriendo de amor por ella era Zero, bueno eso le había contado Yagari.

Pero lo peor era el mayor de esos castaños hermanos, el respetable líder del dormitorio de la luna, había dado una mirada de lujuria al cuerpo de Zero que no podía ocultar ni aun ciego. Ese estúpido chupasangre deseaba a su amigo, a su Zero, definitivamente había hecho bien en ir a la academia, tenia que cuidar a Zero, entre esas dos sabandijas podían hacerle mucho daño al peliplata, pero definitivamente el no permitiría que eso ocurriera, lo protegería, ojala en el proceso lograra también su amor.

-que tanto vez en la puerta-escucho la voz de su amigo, que salía vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga de color purpura, junto con unos tenis negros.

-estas tratando de seducir a alguien?-pregunto coqueto el castaño, realmente Zero se veía bien, verlo así le quitaba el enfado a cualquiera.

-no estés jugando-respondió Zero al tiempo que le aventaba la ropa sucia en la cara y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un leve rubor.

-oye!-replico el otro mientras se quitaba la ropa de la cara-que bonitos boxers Zero, el color negro se te debe ver muy sexy-decia mientras los mostraba de lleno.

-dame eso-el cazador se lanzo contra Kaito tratando de que se los devolviera, empezaron a forcejear, mientras Kaito le hacia cosquillas y el peliplata luchaba por no mostrar siquiera una sonrisa, trato de alcanzar el bóxer, pero en un descuido el castaño cazador se posiciono sobre el.

-solo si prometes modelarlos para mi-susurro en el oído del menor.

-aléjate de Kiryyu-ambos cazadores voltearon a ver con incredulidad al dueño de esa voz, el pura sangre estaba en el marco de la puerta y los veía con enojo-no oyes? ALEJATE de Kiryyu!

-tu no eres nadie para…-se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que sintió como Kaito era arrastrado por el pura sangre y lo estampaba en la pared.

-celoso Kuran?-pregunto desafiante el otro sin turbarse siquiera.

-no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio-amenazo con los ojos ardiendo en rojo.

-déjalo en paz, tu no eres mi dueño Kaname, en todo caso, de la primera que bebí fue de Yukki-el peliplata había salido de su asombro, enojado con el comentario emitido ya sabia a lo que se refería, Yagari le había dicho que Kuran podía ejercer cierto poder o control en el, alegando ser su dueño por la sangre que le había concedido eso y que el mayor de los Kuran era el asesino de Shizuka, había bebido de ella y por tanto tal vez algún vestigio de su sometimiento a la pura sangre como su maestra recaía ahora en el príncipe pura sangre, con una mano separaba a los castaños, no tenían motivo alguno de pelearse y menos por el, ninguno tenia derecho, pero conociendo a su amigo, lo de menos era el pretexto para enfrentarse a un pura sangre.

-necesito hablar contigo Kiryyu-dejo ese absurdo enfrentamiento, después de todo aun no entendía muy bien por que se salía de control y de sus propios estándares de conducta cuando se trataba del peliplata.

-que demonios tiene que hablar una sabandija como tu con un cazador?-no iba a permitir que ese imbécil hablara a solas con Zero.

-basta Kaito, el sensei se molestara si se arma una pelea-y él no estaba de animo para una que digamos.

-este-digo recorriéndole con una mirada de superioridad-no me servirían para lo que se dice "pelea"-contrataco desafiante el pura sangre.

-de que quieres hablar?-era mejor ir al punto, y tampoco quería estar a solas con Kaname.

El vampiro frunció un poco el seño en molestia, no tenia un tema, cuando decidió ir al cuarto de Zero tenia pensado provocarlo y molestarle un poco, pero cuando lo vio con el nuevo prefecto solo se le ocurrió eso de "hablar" para que esos dos ya no estuvieran juntos, había que pensar algo y rápido, lo bueno es que tonto tonto no era, aunque últimamente se sintiera así por estar pensando en el Kiryyu.

-de Yukki, que mas-soltó altivo, haciendo obvia su respuesta, no si era un genio, casi roda los ojos el mismo por salir con tan grandiosa idea.

-esa pura sangre no es mas mi problema-Kaito notaba la tristeza en la voz de Zero al decir aquello.

-bien ya hablaron hasta luego-y el castaño cazador tomo de la muñeca a Zero llevándoselo con el fuera de esa casa.

Kaname se había quedado estático, el espejo del cuarto de Zero se rompió, acaso el, Kuran Kaname no se había salido con la suya? Y ahora hasta el espejo roto tendría que pagar. Tal vez pusiera uno con cámara para espiar a Zero. Se dio una cacheta el mismo, con su característico y arrogante porte y se arrepintió se la había dado un poco fuerte, si le dolió-que idiota estoy, en serio me estoy volviendo loco y peor ya hablo solo-se dijo así mismo.

-Creo que esto no fue tan buena idea-sentencio por ultimo antes de salir del aquel cuarto, pero diviso una prenda negra, la tomo, vio que era el bóxer de Zero y se lo hecho en el saco, se detuvo en seco, para que quería él eso?

Agacho la cabeza dramáticamente llevando a su frente su grácil mano, en serio estaba mal, muy mal, y eso que no llevaba ni un día ahí.

Heheheheheheehe ya se es que es mega corto pero creo ke aplica el dicho de que peor es nada ¬¬ o talvez no!

Komo sea ya descubri que me dan ganas de escribir cuando tengo trabajo encima, y en vez de hacer el amparo para que un supuesto inocente salga libre, hago sufrir y enojar a los Kuran m_m

Bueno espero que les agradara el cap, y si no pues díganlo en un rr o koment o como se diga y se les antoje nos estamos leyendo…espero…u.u

Y lo de siempre, ya lo debía hacer membrete, "disculpen fallas ortográficas y esa cosas"

Sayonara da!


End file.
